eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 12/10/17
The session started off with the 2nd day of the tournament. Khaelis and Beorn were set to face off against the Samurai Yurnero and the Centaur Bradwarden in the morning, while Lanaya and Tresdin were to face Rizzcrack and Banehallow in the afternoon. Khaelis and Beorn won their match, and Lanaya and Tresding won theirs. The samurai and the centaur did not attend the evening feast, but Rizzcrack and Banehallow did. Banehallow was beat up and sulking, but Rizzcrack didn't even seem to know he fought earlier that day, just going on and on about the trees. Just like the previous night, the group sat at the head table with mostly Meddas, while Zandyr schmoozed with other powerful people in Miradore. Some time into the feast, The Sacred One approached the group, and wanted to talk privately with them. He vaguely mentioned that it was regarding the quest that Beorn and Khaelis were indebted to him on, but he ultimately wanted the rest of the group to join in on the quest as well, claiming it would be very lucrative for them. He got upset with Lunashe, and went back to his seat. Shortly after that, Lanaya came up to the group, and asked about The Sacred One. She wanted to know what he asked them about, and if he said anything interesting. She also asked the group to meet with her privately at some point later, and went back to her seat. The Sacred One watched the entire conversation, and became very angry at the group. He stormed up to the table, shouted that the deal was off and he was going to compete in the tournament the next day. Razzil didn't really know what was wrong with The Sacred One, and indicated that they were just mercenary partners in the tournament. Beorn and Khaelis talked to Zandyr to figure out what he wanted to do about the tournament. Zandyr said that the way Beorn and Khaelis were able to replace Razzil and The Sacred One, was by faking injuries for them that allowed replacements. The Sacred One could technically claim the injury was fake, and try and get back into the tournament. Ultimately, since the Meddas were organizing the tournament, they could pull whatever strings they needed to let him compete or not. They stood to make at least 20,000g off of the tournament, so they would do whatever made the general populous the most happy. While Beorn and Khaelis were talking to Zandyr, Lanaya came up and started to talking to Aeowyn. Aeowyn let Lanaya sit next to her, while Lanaya tried to eavesdrop on the conversation. Beorn and Khaelis weren't totally sure what to do about The Sacred One, and Lanaya offered to meet with them privately in the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen, Lanaya made a motion to one of the head waiters, who cleared out a back area for them to speak in. She claimed that The Sacred One was going to use the tournament as a distraction to sneak into the nearby Temple of Pelor, and steal something valuable in it. She claimed that he called himself an Archangel of Pelor, and that Pelor demanded sacrifices from his Archangels. The only problem, is that nobody in the main followings of Pelor have ever heard of an Archangel, and Pelor does not demand sacrifice of his followers. She believes that he knowingly or unknowingly is following a different god, and who knows what they are going to do with the valuable thing hidden in the temple. She won't divulge more, but is promising that The Sacred One is not who he says he is. Tresdin eventually enters, and gives her support to Lanaya. Lanaya and Tresding say they are leaving for the temple immediately, and if they want to side with them, they should also head that way, otherwise she will assume they are supporting The Sacred One. Erevan, Khaelis, Beorn, Aeowyn and Klon decide to head towards the temple, while Lunashe goes to meet with The Sacred One. Lunashe ends up meeting with someone dressed similarly to The Sacred One, who is one of his disciples named Jimmy. Jimmy explains that The Sacred One has already left for the temple, and that he intends to find the Tome of the last Highpriest of Pelor that resided in the temple. The Sacred One believes the Tome is in danger of being stolen, and that he needed to leave tonight to recover it. He also said that The Sacred One believes that the Tome helps protect the temple, and that while the Cult of Orcus was there, it may have helped them defend the temple and keep their work secret. Lunashe left with Jimmy for the temple at a sprint. The group arrives at the temple to find Tresdin outside. She claims that her and Lanaya tried to open the main gate, and were unable to, so Lanaya went to find another way in. She also says that when they arrived, there were crumbled bits of some sort of sunlight warriors, so she thinks that The Sacred One has already gotten inside. Jimmy and Lunashe arrive, and Tresdin and Jimmy begin to escalate to a fight. Lunashe tries to calm the situation by presenting a flower to each of them, but the flower aggravates Tresdin, because Lunashe gave the flower to Khaelis earlier in the evening to try and make Tresdin jealous. Khaelis ends up attacking Jimmy, and almost knocks him out. The group is able to deescalate the fight, and an uneasy truce is formed between Tresdin and Jimmy. Tresdin and the group go up to the temple door and wedge it open. 6 Sunlight Warriors appear nearby, and the group defeats them, and enters the temple. <--------------- Previous Session [[Story 1/7/18|Next Session --------------------->]]